STARCO oneshots
by THESINGHER
Summary: Starco is my OTP, I ship it so hard. So it will be very much appreciated if you give this a read. requests and ideas are more than welcome (please PM them to me)
1. My Fault -1

Star was getting sick of it, she was tired of the smell of medicine and sick everywhere, tired of the nurses who constantly told her to 'kindly' to leave and especially tired of constantly seeing her best friend like this. For the last month she had been going to the hospital to talk to Marco after school for hours. He might not be able to talk back or even hear her but just being with him made Star feel better. She missed his constant fretting over her, his warm hugs that seemed to turn the bitter winter into joyous summer and she definitely missed those hazel colored eyes, so full of kindness.

But now those eyes were closed, and she missed them, dearly. She wanted her old life back where everything was certain with Friendship Thursday and Marco's nachos… Ohhh her mouth just watered at the thought of his godly food. None of the royal chefs seemed to be able to replicate the cheesy delicacy she had come to call 'triangle foods'.

But she had not tasted them in so long, she hadn't laughed in as long and she definitely hadn't smiled since that fight…

 _It had started as a normal fight, Ludo turning up with his monster minions as usual. Marco and her had swept the floor with them, but Ludo had decided in a desperate last bid to cast a bolt of dark magic. Star was so engrossed in trying out a new spell on Lobster Claws that she didn't notice it, unfortunately Marco did. The stupid boy threw himself in front of Star and collapsed immediately, the green magic seemed to engulf his body, then just as suddenly, it dissolved away. Luckily, for both Star and himself, Ludo had collapsed at his effort and Buff Frog effortlessly lifted his body, fireman style and returned back to his castle with all the other injured monsters. But at that moment, all Star was focused on was Marco's unmoving body._

 _She rushed towards him, fearing the worst._

 _"_ _Marco," she called, expecting a reply, even a grunt but alas, he remained silent,_

 _"_ _Marco pl…please" Star desperately called, she could feel her eyes watering, blurring her vision. She turned him over, he felt so light, so lifeless…_

It had been 2 months since then, and Marco's condition had not improved. The doctors had assured Star that he was okay, that he was just in a coma. But all Star could do was tell herself _'it's my fault'._ Her parents had rushed to the hospital and comforted her before seeing Marco, their own son. Star didn't deserve the love and care from them, she was the one who got Marco in danger, and she was the one who put him in this hospital bed.

Yet everyone told her it wasn't her fault, even her schoolmates tried making her life easier for her. Skullnick would help her during maths (why were they suddenly letters in maths?), Janna had offered to walk home with Star and even Principal Skeeves had given her a pass on homework. Ferguson and Alfonzo had gone with Star to visit Marco and so had Jackie. Until Jackie had started going out with some new kid called Jordan. And Star suspected Janna had broken into Marco's hospital room on a few occasions as she had forgotten her beanie once…

Despite all her friends' efforts to make her feel better, Star would still fall asleep crying, blaming herself for Marco's condition. She couldn't help it, Marco was her bestest best friend and she had sworn never to hurt him. Yet here he was, unreceptive to the world because Star couldn't protect him. He had always protected her, cooking her nachos when she was hungry, accompanying her to her family's weird reunions; he was known as the 'safe kid' for a reason. Yet it had seemed all his cautiousness, all his common sense had left him, as suddenly as he left her…

Everyday, no matter how busy or tired she was, Star would go to his hospital room and talk to him. She would tell him what was happening around school; the new kid arriving, the fire evacuation that had happened which might or might not have been Star's fault. Star didn't know if he could hear her, but it made her feel better, like he was still listening. Still there for her.

Star had never actually realized how her life would be without Marco, it was boring not having someone to fuss over her, it was painful every time Star turned her head in class, wanting to tell Marco something, not realizing he wasn't there. She had grown quieter and quieter, classes didn't seem as fun anymore and, she hadn't mentioned this to her parents, but Star was having difficulty casting spells. Luckily, Ludo had not returned, for Star didn't know if she could take him and his monsters out with a faulty wand and without her partner in battle.

Today Star had been in detention for zoning out of class again, so she arrived at the hospital late. Many of the doctors and nurses knew her by now and waved when she entered. She nodded back. She had never liked hospitals, they smelled… weird. Nevertheless, Star headed straight for Marco's room, room 365.

The room was filled with flowers from both friends and family, some were grey, having been there a long time, while others had messages, saying 'Get Well Soon' and other get well messages. Star enjoyed his room, she would enter the room and it would seem she was transported somewhere far from the death and sickness of the hospital. Maybe it was just Marco's presence, he had always made Star feel that she was somewhere else, where everyone loved her for who she was. Not as a princess of Mewni, not as a disgrace to the Butterfly name but as Star Butterfly, the rebel princess.

Or maybe it was because Star loved her best friend; it had started as a crush, with her hiding it by faking a crush on Oskar. But it had evolved, into something more, she would imagine a future with him, maybe as King and Queen or maybe living together on Earth…

But Star knew she wouldn't be able to be with Marco, he liked Jackie and she was her friend too, Star would never hurt them. But Jackie had started going out with the new kid, Jordan. That was a bit cold, breaking up with Marco when he didn't even know what was happening. Secretly, Star was glad, maybe then she could be with him.

"Hey Marco," she always started their 'conversations' like this. She desperately wanted him to hug her, telling her everything would be okay. But she had not felt his warm, loving embrace and she dearly missed it.

"Today we were learning about William Shakespeare and his plays. I found it really boring an…and I just really miss you Marco." Star muttered, she had promised herself that she wouldn't cry in front of him. But she felt the tears fall relentlessly down her cheeks.

"I…I've been wanting to tell you something Marco, for awhile now actually," Star whispered, playing with her golden hair as she averted her eyes to the polished floor. The janitors always cleaned them on Wednesdays.

"I know you might not f…feel the same way, but I want you to know, b…before it's too late." She could taste the all too familiar salty aftertaste. "I know you like Jackie, you've liked her for 10 years. B…but" Star inhaled taking in the air,

"I like you Marco. I didn't know what it was before, but I like like you. You always know what to say to cheer me up and you like me for who I am. I know you don't feel the same way about me, but I don't want this to ruin our friendship. These last few months without you have been painful, more painful than losing my wand. I…if you go, who's going to put up with me. Who's going to be my mess-up twin, my best friend?"

Star Butterfly couldn't believe it, she had confessed, after months of hiding and avoiding it. But she knew it would mean nothing, nothing if he didn't wake up…

 **Part 2 out really soon, provided people read this.**


	2. My Fault -2

**The next day**

Star sat glumly at her desk, attempting to listen to Miss Skullnick ramble on. But she couldn't, she had spent another day looking for a spell, any spell that could help Marco. But alas there were none, she wasn't even sure if she could cast it, she had tried a simple levitation spell to pick up the remote control and only managed to levitate it 2 meters before dropping it. She would have to tell her parents soon; they were already suspecting something was wrong. Finally after the longest 20 minutes of her life, the bell rang to signify the end of school.

"Star?" Miss Skullnick called, with what seemed like concern? in her voice. "Are you alright?" Star was touched; she had never seen her teacher show any emotion besides anger and annoyance.

"Y…yeah of course," Star lied, trying for a smile. Who was she kidding? She was dead tired. She rushed off, heading for the hospital. "BZZZZ" she felt her compact vibrate, Star opened it revealing a single line of text: _"Star, honey, please come quick"_

Star ran, faster than she had ever ran before. She had one thought in her head, "Marco". He had gotten worse, why else would Ms Diaz have messaged her. But maybe he's finally recovered, she thought trying to push the dark thoughts out her mind. Before she knew it she had reached the hospital, where she saw Marco's parents at reception. With tears in their eyes.

This confirmed her worst suspicions, "No," she would not believe Marco was dead. Robotically, she turned and headed straight for his room. She stuck her head in, and almost collapsed. It was empty, no flowers, no cards and no Marco…

She walked in, standing in the same spot she always did when she would talk to Marco. She couldn't believe it, he was gone and she wasn't there for him. She would never see those hazelnut eyes, or that smile that made her feel weird inside or even his mole, which made him somehow look cuter.

She fell to her knees, tears filling her eyes. She would trade anything, anything to hug him, one last time. "Please" she croaked, unable to keep the emotion out of her voice. She felt a hand place itself on her shoulder, probably some nurse telling her it was okay or maybe Ms Diaz trying to comfort her. But it would never be okay, never again. Not with him gone, she felt like her little kid, demanding to get exactly what she wanted. She wanted her Marco.

"Star what are you doing on the floor?" came a male voice, a very familiar voice. Star's eyes widened to the size of plates, it wasn't possible. She whirled around faster than the eye could see and covered her mouth, not trusting herself to talk. For there he was, Marco Diaz stood staring down at Star butterfly smiling. Without hesitation, Star tackled him, hugging him so hard he couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe it, she was in his warm embrace again, and it had never felt better. She breathed in, taking in a scent of lemon, meaning her had showered recently. She placed her head under his chin as she wept uncontrollably. "I missed you so much Marco, p…please don't go" she said in between sobs.

"Star its alright, I won't leave you again, I promise." Marco said returning the embrace. How he missed Star, her bubbly personality, her laugh, which would make his whole day so much better.

They stayed like that, for what seemed like hours enjoying each other's company. Finally, Star released him and looked at her best friend properly for the first time since the battle. He wore a clean white shirt, now soaked with her tears. His large chocolate eyes still stared at her with care and concern. His lips had turned into a big smile that Star desperately wanted to meet with hers. He looked exactly as he had two months ago, except "you have a moustache" Star said smiling. It made him look better if that was possible.

"Yeah, I was going to shave it when I got back home," Marco said, but all he could focus on was Star. Her large blue eyes that he could stare at for hours, her golden soft hair was let loose, just they way she liked it. And yet he noticed how much his coma had an affected her, she had eye bags under her eyes and her eyes had tints of red from crying too much. But she was still as pretty as before.

"I think you should keep it," Star whispered, feeling her cheeks flushing, "it makes you more like a wild man and less like a safe kid." "Oh" was all Marco could manage, feeling blood rising to his own cheeks.

 **Later after dinner**

"So Marco what do you wanna do?" Star said, full from her celebratory meal with the Diaz family. The laser puppies had practically burned Marco's clothes off when he had returned. He sat next to her, sporting his red hoodie and black jeans.

"Well it is Friendship Thursday, so how about a movie. I owe you a few movie nights after all" Marco replied, contempt with the fantastic meal his parents had prepared. He found it a bit weird having to use a fork and knife again, his muscles not yet fully awake.

With that they prepared for movie night, with Star grabbing the giant blanket, giving it a good shake for it was covered in dust, and the movie, something called Romeo and Juliet. Meanwhile Marco prepared his nachos, knowing Star would have missed them.

"Nachos for m'lady" Marco said in a posh accent, bowing as he served the princess. _'Gods marry me please'_ Star thought to herself as she inhaled the nacho, practically drooling at the smell.

She snuggled up next to her best friend, drowsy being so full and comfortable. "I bet everyone missed me in school, I wonder how Jackie is doing?" Marco said as he grabbed a nacho for himself. That grabbed Star's attention, "Oh, she's uhm dating someone new" she whispered not wanting to meet her best friend's eyes. "oh" Marco whispered, but he didn't seem to overly sad or remorse. She had expected Marco to tear up or maybe even grow silent. But he simply kept chewing, as if everything was normal. "What else did I miss in school?" he inquired as he ran his hand through Star's luscious hair. "You mean you didn't hear me," enjoying his touch, "I would come to talk to you everyday after school and tell you everything that happened" _and that I like you._ "Huh, no I didn't hear anything really." Marco replied, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Star didn't know if she was relieved or upset. Maybe it was for the best, she thought to herself but right now there was no else she would rather be or be with.

Not too soon later, Star had seemingly fallen asleep on Marco's shoulder. Not wanting to wake her, Marco turned off the movie before gently setting her down on the couch and tucking her in. He used the back of his hand to brush some her hair that covered her face. Marco bent down, kissing her forehead, "I love you too Star" he whispered, before rushing upstairs for a goodnights sleep.

A huge grin was on Star's face, "You liar Marco Diaz" but she wasn't mad. She fell asleep, without crying, without blaming herself and had good dreams for the first time in what seemed like forever. She fell asleep the grin plastered on her face under blood red light that streamed in from the window…

 **I am welcome (and needing) to any requests and ideas. Please PM them to me. Don't expect many of my oneshots to be THIS long but I have a couple of other ideas for some juicy Starco oneshots. Check my other story, Following Her, if you like Starco and/or SVTFOE. Thanks so much for the support and remember, Season 3 is coming. ;)**


	3. No Other Way

**No other way**

Star felt numb all over. She couldn't feel her legs or her arms, which might not be such a bad thing considering what had just happened. Ludo had unleashed some sort of explosion, knocking down his castle. Star had managed to cast a shield over her and Marco, saving them from the blast. Suddenly her eyes opened, where was he? He had been right next to her just a moment ago. Panicked, she looked across the wasteland for any sign of his red hoodie.

"M… Marco?" she called, full of worry "Marco where are you?"

She saw him, further away staring right at her. Full of relief, she rushed towards him, arms open for a hug. She had been so worried that he had been lost or injured or worse….

"St…Star?" Marco shouted, tears streaming down his eyes. He rushed forward to meet her hug and Star was waiting, eyes closed to embrace her best friend. And waiting. But she didn't feel anything, not him barging her off balance, not his warm body that she could lie on all day.

But she felt empty and alone without him; she opened her eyes as she heard sobbing. She turned around and saw Marco looking down on a figure he was caressing. A figure that looked like… Star?

Confused Star approached and saw that it was indeed her. She had a long gash down her forehead, blood oozing out. Her normally perfect blonde hair was stained dark with the blood and soot. She noticed damp spots on her clothes where water had landed. Or tears. Tears from Marco as he wept silently unto her.

"Marco, I'm right he…" she began placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. But it went straight through. As if he was not there at all. Or she wasn't…

5 years later

Marco Diaz had become very different since the death of his best friend. He had grown quieter than his already shy self. He talked to no one, not even his parents and preferred to stay in his room. He had let his facial hair grow and his year of karate and fighting had given him the look of a thug. He didn't care what he looked like anymore; he wasn't going after Jackie anymore, or anyone for that matter.

It felt like forever since he was fighting monsters or traveling dimensions with the coolest girl he would and ever meet. But it felt like yesterday that he had found her dead, unmoving body in the ruins. He blamed himself for not looking out for her. He blamed himself for not talking Star out of confronting Ludo. He blamed himself for not realizing it was a trap. So many people had given them their pity, his parents, Janna, Jackie, Princess Pony Head even Star's parents. But all he wanted in the whole universe, was her back. He missed her bubbly personality, her weird magic spells or even her fascination with everything on Earth. He missed her.

But if he couldn't blame Ludo or his monsters, then he could only blame himself. The pain of losing his best friend remained fresh in his mind and heart. The funeral had been very un-Star like. No rainbows or puppies or fun. Just rain, hard, continuous rain. He had thought that she would magically appear and make the funeral a party or wasn't there a spell that could bring back the dead. Marco would have traded anything, absolutely anything to feel her hug again.

But alas he couldn't, everything of Star's had been brought back to Mewni by her parents who Marco suspected now hated him. Why wouldn't they? He had killed the future princess of Mewni, their only daughter. He was surprised he had lasted this long without Star's father chopping him out for some monster on Mewni or for Star's mother to blast him without a thought. Or maybe feeling Star's death every living moment, awake or asleep was his punishment. He deserved it.

Sighing Marco put in his earphones and crossed the street. He had started working at his dojo part time while he looked for a real job so he could move out. His family had stopped taking in exchange students and Marco didn't have any friends anymore, having them around reminded him of Star too much. All this crossed his mind as he walked across the street, unknowingly walking right through a red light. He heard the honks and screeching of tires. He looked up, looking very disinterested as a speeding car headed straight for him. He could have moved or jumped out of the way. But he didn't. He just stared as the headlights approached rapidly, blinding him…

Marco opened his eyes to bright light. He had a headache and his whole body felt numb. He was in the hospital, probably under surgery after the accident. Great, he thought to himself, now my parents can waste even more money on me. He stood up and blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the bright light surrounding him.

"That wasn't a very safe thing to do huh Safe Kid?" came a familiar feminine voice. Marco froze. He knew that voice, but it couldn't be. That voice belonged to

"S…Star?" Marco said, wide-eyed with disbelief. He was shocked; he was probably hallucinating from the anesthetic the doctors gave him.

"Who else would it be silly" Star giggled as she walked towards him. She looked exactly like when she had died. Except she was obviously older and taller, but still shorter than Marco himself.

"B…But you're dead?" Marco questioned still skeptical he wasn't high.

"Sorry to leave you hang…" Star started but was shocked to see Marco charge her into a hug. After a few seconds of her registering what was happening, she embraced him back. She felt the familiar warm comfortable body she had missed so much. They stayed like that for minutes, no one around to see them. Star buried her head under her best friend's chin.

"Why are you here" Marco finally asked, still embracing her and loving every minute of it. He felt tears threatening to escape his eyes, but not tears of sadness. They were tears of joy.

"Well, the Blood Moon Ball does bond us together," Star stated, as she felt her own eyes begin to water up. "Looks like you're stuck with me for all eternity."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

 **Yeah really cheesy one, hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry it took so long. School has begun again but hoping to update this and my other story soon. Thanks so much for the support guys, I never expected to reach this many viewers. 3 THESINGHER**


	4. Bad BoyPrincess AU

"Do you have to use such language?" the blonde muttered, disgust in her voice, "At least do it away from my presence."

"You were the one who wanted to follow me… your majesty" the brunette half-Latino replied, saying 'your majesty' like it was the worst insult he could think of.

Star Butterfly, the blonde was obviously a princess; she had shoulder length bright blonde hair tied in a ponytail, smelling distinctly of cinnamon. She stood upright, posing perfectly as she shook her head in mock disgust. She seemed like any other fairy tale princess, except of course for two heart-shaped markings on her cheeks. See, this was no Earth princess; she was a princess from Mewni, another dimension where magic was considered normal. Today she sported her typical royalty clothing, a light blue dress that seemed to match her eyes. Not that Marco was paying any attention of course…

Marco Ubaldo Diaz (none of his friends except Star knew his middle name) had more scars than some of the royal guards on Mewni, and he certainly looked the part. Long ago in middle school, he was known as the safe kid and was always seen wearing his red hoodie. But years of bullying and a certain incident had changed him. Gone was the innocent, caring boy who would get straight As. Instead, he sported a black leather jacket over his signature red hoodie with black skinny jeans. Fingerless gloves, black ear piercings and a constant presence of bandages completed his thug look. Years of karate training had made Marco look bulky enough to be the kind of person you wouldn't normally mess with but it was his reputation as the 'bad boy' that scared people. He wasn't known as a bully, if anything his normal targets were bullies themselves. Marco had caused 3 broken bones, sent 7 different students to the hospital, had more detentions than everyone else put together and that was the things that he hadn't been caught for…

Right then, Marco had been shaking up one his many victims, Justin, for his weekly 'safety bill'. Justin was one of his most hated victims; he had bullied Marco relentlessly for years, bullied many of the smaller students and was Jackie's crush. Jackie Lynn Thomas, the coolest girl Marco had ever and would probably ever meet. He had a crush on her for what seemed like forever and yet he doubted she had ever noticed him before the incident.

Justin however, insisted he had paid Marco the day before. This really didn't matter to Marco; he would happily have beaten up Justin if he were a straight A, glass wearing thinner than thin kid. Marco had called him some… unpleasant things that would have earned Star a mouth washing.

Star Butterfly was something. She was pretty in a princessy sort of way; Marco could name a few who had a crush on her. But she was sometimes a pain in the _extremo_. She acted like everything Marco did displeased her; she would furrow her eyebrows while her mouth formed a very disappointed frown. His teachers, friends and parents always gave him this look when they found out he had broken a neighbor's window or 'forgotten' a homework assignment. But seeing this look come from Star made Marco feel bad. He didn't know why every time she looked disapprovingly towards him he would a pang in his chest…

"Did you have to beat him up," Star said shaking her head and looking quite upset, "whom am I supposed to go to the dance with now".

Marco stared dumbly back at her, looking like she had just spoken in some foreign language.

"You know. The school dance, which I am required to go to seeing as I am a Princess." Star said, stressing each word as if she were speaking to a child. "Thanks to your moment of intelligence, I do not have a date to the dance."

"Who would want to go with you anyways?" Marco said teasingly. But he noticed that she looked straight down on the floor. This seemed to strike with the princess who hardly let emotions take over her properness. Marco may have been a bad boy and even a bully to some, but he was not a complete jerk.

"I…I'm sorry Star, I didn't mean it like that." Marco apologized, trying desperately to make it up to her. "Look, I'll go with you okay? I mean if you want that is…"

As if by magic, Star seemed to magically cheer up as she lifted up her head with an enormous grin plastered on it. "I thought bad boys don't dance?" she asked teasingly. Normally she would not let emotions get the better of her but this opportunity to make Marco feel uncomfortable was too good to pass.

"Well I did a few dance lessons when I was younger," Marco muttered as his face turned bright red with the realization that he was going have to go to an actual school dance, with Star Butterfly. "My instructor said I was pretty good."

"Well then, I'll have to be the judge of that," Star said, blushing almost as deeply herself.

And thus the two friends continued their way home. Standing just that bit closer together, but no one noticed this. And that was the way they liked it.

 **Sorry for the superrr long wait. I've been EXTREMELY busy and I apologize for that. This one is a lighter and fluffier one. I have plans to continue this later on so give me some feedback and thanks so much for waiting guys. 3 THESINGHER**


End file.
